<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil or Angel by fluffy_Socks19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829239">Devil or Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19'>fluffy_Socks19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Other, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Aziraphale made a noise of confusion.</em>
</p><p>  <em>“I don’t own that,” he said.</em></p><p>  <em>“I know,” Crowley pulled it out and settled the record on the gramophone, winding it up and placing the needle on the edge.</em></p><p> </p><p>A short fic that came to me while listening to ‘Devil or Angel’ by The Clovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil or Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After sharing the last of a bottle of wine- something Crowley had said they’d <em>’just found lying around’</em> but most definitely was fretting over for hours- the two were thoroughly tipsy. Not enough to be sleepy drunk, but enough that the edges were beginning to blur and simple things became funny. </p><p>Crowley had their nose buried in Aziraphale’s collarbones, laughing through their nose at something or other the angel had said. Aziraphale was simply lounging on the old couch in his back room, letting Crowley tangle their long limbs around him. The angel was getting drunker by the minute from the love radiating from them. He was sure the entirety of Soho could feel his demon’s love.</p><p>“My dearest,” he said, gently patting their hair. “As much as a adore how cuddly you are, I feel this moment would be better with, oh I don’t know, some music, perhaps?”</p><p>Crowley grumbled, “m’not cuddly.” Their face was still buried in the crook where his neck met his shoulders.</p><p>“Then what would you call this entanglement of limbs, dear?” Aziraphale teased.</p><p>“You’re a bastard,” Crowley said, lifting their head and kissing the angel’s cheek. </p><p>Aziraphale couldn’t contain his grin, pulling at the edges of his mouth so strongly dimples formed.</p><p>They moved and pushed themselves up, Aziraphale shifting to sit up properly and watch them once Crowley moved away. The demon sauntered over to his gramophone, crouching by the records and running their fingers over the edges of them. They pulled one out and Aziraphale made a noise of confusion.</p><p>“I don’t own that,” he said.</p><p>“I know,” Crowley pulled it out and settled the record on the gramophone, winding it up and placing the needle on the edge.</p><p>Crowley swung with the harmonies in the beginning, back to Aziraphale.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or Angel,<br/>
I can’t make up my mind’</em>
</p><p>They sung with the music, spinning on their toe to face the angel.</p><p>
  <em>‘Which one you are,<br/>
I’d like to wake up and find’</em>
</p><p>They took a couple steps to Aziraphale, twirling one of his curls in their finger.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or Angel, dear,<br/>
Whichever you are,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you, I miss you’</em>
</p><p>They took Aziraphale’s hands, looking adoringly into his eyes as they sung the lyrics. They brought his hands to their lips and kissed each.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or angel,<br/>
please say you'll be mine’</em>
</p><p>They pulled Aziraphale up to stand, leaning in to sing, noses almost touching.</p><p>
  <em>‘Love me or leave me,<br/>
I'll go out of my mind’</em>
</p><p>Crowley spun away, dramatically placing a hand on their forehead.</p><p>“Crowley~” Aziraphale practically purred.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or angel, dear,<br/>
whichever you are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need you, I need you, I need you’</em>
</p><p>They moved back to him, placing their arms around his shoulders and getting closer with each couple words.</p><p>
  <em>‘You look like an angel<br/>
Your smile is divine<br/>
But you keep me guessing<br/>
Will you ever be mine?‘</em>
</p><p>They simply spun with him, gently swinging their hips and they slow-danced with their husband, singing to him. They gently brushed their fingertips along his jaw, making the angel blush.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or angel,<br/>
please say you'll be mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me or leave,<br/>
I've made up my mind’</em>
</p><p>“Quite modern, is it dear?” Aziraphale asked, pulling his partner closer with the hands placed around their waist.</p><p>“About 60 years too late, angel,” Crowley replied.</p><p>“Well, I’d best catch up to the current century. What better way then the music?” Aziraphale’s eyes sparkled.</p><p>Crowley grinned, “we both know you’ll never catch up, angel. Besides, gotten used to you like this,” they touched their nose to his, tugging at his waistcoat for emphasis.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or angel, dear,<br/>
whichever you are,<br/>
I love you, I love you, I love you’</em>
</p><p>Crowley sung with the song, placing a kiss on Aziraphale’s lips after each <em>’I love you’</em>.</p><p>“Oh, my dear,” his face softened, hands moving up to cradle their face as they kissed them, still slow-dancing.</p><p>
  <em>‘Devil or angel,<br/>
please say you'll be mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me or leave me,<br/>
I've made up my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Devil or angel, dear,<br/>
whichever you are </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, I love you, I love you’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>